


Multitude

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. This is my gen Nasir/Spartacus take on this prompt:</p><p>Anonymous asked: not sure if it's your thing but id love to see a fic from early vengeance where sparty takes interest in nasir. i got the idea from a spartacus/nasir/agron fanvid on yt to the muse song hysteria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitude

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the very patient and insightful [MsNJS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS). Any mistakes are my own!

Spartacus requires everything from Nasir, more than Nasir can reasonably give, a strength greater than what Nasir possesses.

Nasir's days are divided into segments of Agron's bear-like, graceless attempts at courtship, snatches of time spent with Chadara, and endlessly long training sessions.

Nasir, no fucking soldier indeed, would soon be weakened by exhaustion of mind and body if Spartacus had his way.

 *

Spartacus speaks lowly, telling Nasir he must be quiet, that he must not cry out.

Nasir nods, but he is not sure he can stifle voice should excruciating pain in side increase.

Mira and Naevia grasp Nasir's hands, Nasir squeezing back with such force that bones creak audibly in quiet forest.

Nasir's eyebrow's furrow, but only breathy whimper escapes him as he stares into Spartacus' calming eyes.

 *

Sometimes in early evening Spartacus comes to Nasir in spare moment, inquires into Nasir's well-being.

At first, Nasir is reticent, for he would not bore Spartacus with his small worries.

But Spartacus' eyes are so patient, so steady, so knowing. He looks down at him and listens so intently that Nasir ceases to feel like self-conscious boy still dazzled by a life now lived freely.

Soon Nasir is telling Spartacus everything:

How Nasir as Tiberius shrank from conflict.

How Nasir now craves sword in hand, though he has yet to master it.

How Agron's love is terrifying.

How Nasir has never felt such sweet overwhelming sensation.

*

One night Nasir tells Spartacus of his day, every sentence punctuated by Agron's name.

When Nasir has finished speaking, Spartacus sighs.

Nasir watches him stare up into darkening sky where stars faintly awaken, one by one.

Spartacus tells Nasir everything:

Of Sura, of love irreplaceable, of waking visions now ceased.

Of Nasir's name spoken by Sura in vision.

Of how he has seen with own eyes Nasir's promise unlimited.

Of how one day, Nasir will bring Spartacus' dearest hopes to fruition, if only Nasir gives all that he has within him.

Nasir listens, tears standing in his eyes. This is excess of praise; Nasir is yet but shadow of great warrior Spartacus.

But Spartacus is firm with him, will not allow Nasir to lower himself from Spartacus' high regard.

Nasir falls quiet, watches Spartacus watching lights of heavens, which become brilliant all at once.

 *

Raising shield, weaving and ducking from Spartacus' blows, Nasir thrusts wooden sword hard into Spartacus' flank.

Spartacus' proud smile is reward most treasured.

Again! Spartacus tells him. Give everything to battle!

Nasir does as Spartacus instructs, and finds that he need not reserve portion of himself.  Giving with both hands all that he owns, Nasir is nonetheless increasing tenfold.


End file.
